


Haven't You Heard? I'm Not Yours Anymore

by mandskankovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandskankovich/pseuds/mandskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're cheating on me again, you bitch?" Terry yelled, making Mandy shrink in on herself. She squirmed and tried to get away but his grip was too tight.</p><p>Mickey saw red. It was often that Terry mistook Mandy for their mom but this time, seeing him hold her in the same he way that he killed his mother, Mickey couldn't handle it. Years of abuse caught up to him and he was so angry in that moment it's a wonder he didn't explode like the time bomb he was.</p><p>"Get your fucking hands off of her," Mickey managed to grit out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't You Heard? I'm Not Yours Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay this was kind of hard to write and i'm not very happy with it but I really wanted to write one where Mickey stands up for his dad and this is what I could come up with!
> 
> Also the title is from [My House by Pvris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aQz-aKvyQU&spfreload=10), which is kinda where i got the inspiration to write this, you guys should listen to it while reading this!

The first time Mickey's dad hit him was when he was five; something silly like taking the Tv remote had brought it up. His mother got angry with Terry, yelling at him because Mickey was young still. Mickey didn't think much about it, thinking it was a one-time thing, that his dad was in a bad mood or something.  
  
Later that day Mandy had asked him to play hide and seek with her, he didn't feel like it but he knew she would start crying and wouldn't stop until he agreed so he just nodded with a smile. The first few turns he let her find him, not really caring for the game. She was on to him though, and told him to step it up because he was boring her. So Mickey hid in the closet in his parents’ room.

Mandy would never find him here.

 He hid for a few minutes, waiting for Mandy to show up. Nothing happened though, so he decided to just leave. Just as he was about to open the closet door he heard his parents come in, both of them yelling at each other so loudly Mickey couldn't make sense of what he was hearing. He cracked the closet door open so he could look at them. After that, everything seemed to happen in fast forward. Terry had his hands around his mother’s throat, choking her. She struggled against him but he was too strong. A minute later she slumped in his arms and he threw her on the bed and left the room.  
  
Mickey was frozen in his spot. He couldn't believe what he had just seen; his five year old self unable to comprehend something so traumatizing.  
  
Later that day when their oldest brother told them that mom was dead, Mickey pretended to be just as sad as Mandy. But the truth was Mickey was more _angry_ than sad; angry at his father for killing his mother, angry at himself for letting him.  
  
-  
  
 Mickey was sitting on his bed, trying to figure out how he's going to explain the scar on his cheek and black eye to Ian. He knew Ian would understand anyway, but he still didn't want Ian to see him like this. The scared little boy who let his father hit him.  
  
It wasn’t like Mickey didn't try to fight back, he did. But that always just resulted in more bruises on Mickey's part. He hated keeping quiet but what was he going to do? Call the cops? That wasn't even an option, his brothers would never forgive him.  
  
It was in that moment that he heard Mandy shriek. Mickey jumped off of his bed and ran into the living room to find Terry holding Mandy in a choke hold against the wall.  
  
"You're cheating on me again, you bitch?" Terry yelled, making Mandy shrink in on herself. She squirmed and tried to get away but his grip was too tight.  
  
Mickey saw red. It was often that Terry mistook Mandy for their mom but this time, seeing him hold her in the same he way that he killed his mother, Mickey couldn't handle it. Years of abuse caught up to him and he was so angry in that moment it's a wonder he didn't explode like the time bomb he was.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off of her," Mickey managed to grit out.  
  
Terry turned to sneer at him. He let go of Mandy and Mickey watched her slump on the floor, hands massaging her neck.  
  
Terry staggered towards him and Mickey noticed just then how drunk he was. Good, Mickey thought, that would make it easier for him to take him down.  
  
Mickey swung just as Terry got close enough, making him fall on his back. He jumped on him and started punching, fist after fist, not stopping until his knuckles went numb. Terry yelled out and flipped them over, punching Mickey back, yelling profanities at him. Mickey tried to get away but was helpless.  
  
He looked around for something to grab and saw Mandy pushing a bat towards him. Mickey grabbed it and without even hesitating, he hit Terry hard against the head. The drunk fuck's head seemed to spin a little before he fell off of Mickey and onto the floor.  
  
Mickey moved away, breathing harshly as he tried to lower his heart rate. He looked over at Mandy and flinched when he saw the red marks on her neck. He wanted to cry in that moment, and scream and a million other things but all he did was try to control his breathing. He looked at his dad, on the floor, passed out. Mickey didn't know what to do but the cops that barged into the house seemed to make the decision for him. They took in the scene in front of them and put their guns down.  
  
"He still breathing?" One of them asked Mickey, getting a shrug in reply.  
  
His partner leaned down to check his pulse.  
  
"It's there, but it's weak," he said.  
  
"What happened, kid?" The blonde cop inquired after looking around the place for a couple seconds.  
  
Mickey wanted to tell them, he wanted to tell them what a huge asshole his dad was and how much he beat them up. But he couldn't form any words. The rush of adrenaline he felt before was starting to catch up to him and he could barely breathe.  
  
Mickey was so glad when he saw Ian walking in behind the cops right then, he didn't even think about how he could have possibly known when to come, but he did and Mickey was thankful. Ian looked around and then ran to Mickey, sliding beside him on the floor.  
  
"It's okay, it's all good now Mick," he whispered, hands wrapped around Mickey. Mickey buried his head in Ian's neck and breathed deeply.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here, I've got you," Ian murmured, kissing the top of Mickey's head. He caught Mandy's eye from across the room and held his hand out to her from behind Mickey's back. She grabbed it and squeezed hard, sighing. Mickey was sure Ian could see the haunted look in her eye as she looked back at the father because Ian squeezed her hand back, making her look at him instead of Terry.  
  
"You think you could get him to talk any time soon? We really need to find out what happened," one of the cops leaned down and said to Ian.  
  
"Yeah, just give him a minute," Ian replied.  
  
"Hey Mick, think you could tell the cops what happened?" Ian asked his boyfriend softly. Mickey shook his head.  
  
"I-I'll do it," Mandy said, voice hushed.  
  
"Okay, you want to go outside? Let your brother cool down, yeah?" The cop asked. Mandy just nodded and followed both cops outside.  
  
The quiet in the place was eerie making Mickey uncomfortable, Ian nudged Mickey's forehead with his chin when he noticed his unease.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Ian asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Mickey said, voice raspy.  
  
"Hey, look at me," Ian said, pulling away a little so he could look at him.  
  
Mickey's eyes were red and he looked terrified. He also had a black eye, a split lip and angry bruises on his nose and both cheeks.  
  
"Come here," Ian said and wrapped his arms around Mickey again  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mickey. It's all good now, you did good," Ian kept whispering soothing words to his boyfriend until the cops came back.  
  
"We're going to take Terry to the hospital to check if everything's okay, but we're going to need Mickey to come in later and give us his statement. Oh and from the looks of it, he's going to get a shitload of jail time," the blonde cop said to Ian, gesturing to Terry.  
  
"Where's Mandy?" Mickey asked in a small voice.  
  
"Outside. Said she needed some air," the other cop said.  
  
Ian nodded and watched them carry Terry away. As soon as they left Ian got up and held his hand out for Mickey. He grabbed it and they both walked into Mickey's room.  
  
"Sit down, I'm gonna get you some ice," Ian said and left the room.  
  
As soon as Ian left, Mickey felt cold. As if Ian was the only thing keeping him warm, which he probably was. Mickey went to sit in the corner of his bed, arms hugging his legs to his chest. He felt five again, cold and on the verge of tears.  
  
When Ian came back he leaned in close to Mickey, holding an ice pack in his hand.  
  
"Can I?" He asked softly. Mickey just nodded and came closer.  
  
Ian gently pressed the ice pack against Mickey's eye, grimacing when Mickey flinched.  
  
"You did good, Mick," Ian whispered.  
  
"How did you know when to come?" Mickey asked quietly.  
  
"Mandy texted me. Told me to call the cops too," Ian answered, placing the ice pack on Mickey's lip.  
  
Tears flowed out soon enough, Mickey cracked and was left shaking in Ian’s arms, the latter holding him tight and close.  
  
As much as Mickey hated his dad, he wasn't always a bad guy. He was nice to them occasionally. He was the one that taught Mickey how to throw a good punch and how to fire a gun. Sure, the things they did together weren't conventional father and son bonding, but they were _something._ Mickey felt like a mess, conflicting thoughts racing through his head, making him feel dizzy.  
  
"I was so angry, Ian. Seeing him holding Mandy like that. I couldn't handle it. I didn't even care about what would happen to me if I tried to hit him, all I could think of was getting him off of her," he managed to get out.  
  
"I know. Mandy knows too."  
  
"What if that happens again? And what I can't take him down this time?"

  
"It won't happen again, you hear me?" Ian was looking straight into Mickey's eyes. "He's going to go to jail and hopefully never come out, and we can leave this shithole if you want. Move to California or fucking Seattle."  
  
"Why Seattle?" the thought made Mickey smile a little.  
  
"Sounds like the kind of place where people have nice jobs and nice houses," Ian said, smiling back at his boyfriend.  
  
"You're suck a dork," Mickey let out a short laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come here," he said, laying down against Mickey's pillows. Mickey lay down beside him and snuggled up, his breathing finally returning to normal.  
  
"It's okay now, I've got you," Ian murmured against Mickey's head.  
  
"I love you," Mickey murmured, it was so quiet Ian almost didn't hear him.  
  
"I love you too, Mickey," he whispered back and held him tighter.  
  
Mickey sighed, feeling a hundred times lighter and shut his eyes, falling into a troubled sleep in Ian's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! I'm [@moaningmilkovch](http://twitter.com/moaningmilkovch) if you wanna talk :)


End file.
